Unwanted, Uncalled For and Life Changing
by InkStainedGhost
Summary: After the events in Egypt about a year ago, Sam reunites with the autobots once more, but this time, hoping that it would be more recreational than life threatening, little does he know that it was going to be far from that, and this would be something that not only was unwanted and uncalled for, but it would change his world as he knew it, forever.
1. Prologue, Travelling can Take it's Toll

**Prologue, Traveling can Take it's Toll**

* * *

It was a long, hot summers day, the kind where it seems the majority of people have left to go on holiday, so there's no activity, no buzz at all. At least that what it felt like for a certain lanky teenager.

"Please tell me we're leaving now" Sam grumbled as he stood outside a small dirty garage in the stifling heat.

"Give me a sec..." Mikaela called out from the garage, she was busy finishing off a paint job on a motorbike in her dad's garage, and much to Sam's dislike, it was taking a lot longer than usual. Sam sighed as he went to his car to wait.

Sam's car was a yellow camaro with a black line going down the middle, part from looking like an expensive car, it looked pretty normal.

Except it was far from that.

Oh no, Sam's car was in fact a species not of this planet, an alien you may say, an alien known as a cybertronian. Bumblebee, as he is known, was one of several cybertronians living on earth in secret, disguised as everyday auto-mobiles, but protecting the earth from the decepticons, the more sinister, maniacal half of the cybertronians. Bumblebee, and the other cybertronians that Sam knew, was an Autobot, the more noble, freedom seeking side. Bumblebee was Sam's guardian, and close friend, in fact the two were almost like brothers, a simple matter of being from different planets didn't stop the two from becoming friends.

Sam approached Bumblebee and the door opened for him, letting him in.

"Sorry Bee, looks like we're going to have to wait a little longer" Sam said as a leaned back against the seat. Bee did the equivalent of a sigh as he was forced to wait a while longer before he could speed off on the roads ahead. The original plan was to leave for Diego Garcia at 10 to be there in the evening, however, it was now coming 11:30 and Mikaela was still 'getting ready'.

Both Sam and Mikaela became caught up with the autobots about 3 years ago, when a precious artefact from cybertron fell into human hands. Ever since then, the two have been involved with autobots and only recently has Sam played a major role to stop earth from being destroyed once more.

Now, the majority of the autobots worked with a secret organisation called NEST which was based in Diego Garcia, protecting the earth and hunting down the decepticons. So when summer had finally come along, Sam, Mikaela and Bee thought it was time to pay the other autobots a visit, including the big O himself, Optimus Prime.

Finally, Mikaela was done and she approached Bee, who opened the door for her, and went inside the car.

"Took your time" Sam moaned as she got in, Mikaela frowned at his statement and said

"Unlike you, I have a job and I like to do it properly"

"_BURN!"_ Bee replied through the radio as his vocal processors were not fully functional

"Thank you Bee" Mikaela replied with a smile

"Whatever" Sam mumbled "Let's go Bee" At that command, Bee revved up and sped down the roads, all the way to Diego Garcia.

The journey was long and tiring, but finally after 5 hours, they arrived at Diego Garcia. The sun was now setting on the horizon, setting the sky alight. The two got out and Bee quickly transformed into his mech form. The three then made their way to the autobot hanger where the majority of the autobots were.

"Sam, glad to see you've recovered" Captain Lennox said as he saw them come in

"Indeed, your recovery was quite quick, even for a human" Ratchet added as he acknowledged him and Mikaela.

"Well, I have all my limbs and my brain is intact" Sam replied

"I beg to differ" Mikaela remarked

"Why? Is his brain not functional? Does he need medical attention?" Ratchet asked as he leaned closer to Sam to have a closer look

"It was a joke, it was a joke!" Sam cried quickly as he took several steps back from Ratchet, who reluctantly left him be. The other autobots greeted Sam and Mikaela upon their arrival, some of them had grown close to the humans, after all, Sam did help them more than once and it was only natural that they would have some sort of mutual respect for the boy.

The rest of the evening, Sam and Mikaela spent their time with Bee and a couple of other autobots, Ironhide and Sideswipe being two of them. Well, what started with 'hanging out' quickly turned into a fight for your life as an argument between Ironhide and Sideswipe boomed into a death match. Concerned for his charge, Bumblebee quickly took Sam and Mikaela out, leaving the two to blow up the base in peace.

"What is going over there!?" Epps shouted at the three

"Ironhide and Sideswipe, need I say more?" Sam said, cocking an eyebrow

"Good point, best to get Ratchet or Prowl to sort them out" Epps replied "Do you two want to hit the hay, I imagine it was a long trip"

"Please" Mikaela pleaded, clearly showing she was exhausted. So the two headed for their quarters, where many of the other NEST soldiers, including Lennox and Epps stayed as well.

Mikaela fell asleep almost instantly and soon so did Sam, after all, traveling was quite tiring, well maybe not as much as running through a deception attack, but still quite tiring.

Little did Sam know however that his world was going to change very soon, and this would probably the last blissful sleep for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 1, Now You Know

**Chapter 1, Now You Know**

* * *

Sam woke up hazily, the sun burned through his eyelids. Grudgingly he got out of bed, and like every college boy, he didn't really want to leave the magnet of his bed. But he did, knowing if he didn't, he probably be blasted out of bed by either one of the twins or worse.

Finally, he was up and at the autobot hanger by 9. Only a few autobots were out in their mech form, including Bumblebee, where Mikaela stood by.

"Sup you two" Sam said with a slight yawn

"_Morning boss"_ Bumblebee spoke with the radio

"Morning" Mikaela replied as she approached Sam with a peck on the cheek.

"So, what's going on today?" Sam asked as he did a quick scan of the autobot hanger

"Medical examinations, that's what" Ratchet said as he transformed to his mech form and walked out to his med bay "For all of you"

As soon as he was gone, Sideswipe walked towards the exit, he looked over in the direction of Ratchet's med bay and said

"New plan, avoid Ratchet at all costs" he looked back at in the hanger, where some of the autobots were making their way away from the med bay.

"_Roger that" _Bee said, the two, along with Ironhide and Sunstreaker, left the hanger in search of hiding spots to avoid Ratchet's dreaded medical checks. Now only Sam, Mikaela remained in the hanger, who couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

However, they weren't alone for long as a familiar, face came to join them.

"Sam, Mikeala, glad to see you have arrived safely" Optimus said from the entrance of the hanger "I apologise that I did not meet you on your arrival"

"No worries, how are things at the moment, any recent 'con attacks?" Sam asked as the two approached the cybertronian.

"Not in the recent months, however we are all the more ready for an unexpected attack" Optimus replied, sounding very sure if his team. "And how are things for you, I hope you are recovering well after the events of last year"

"Well I still can't sleep on my side without it hurting and the symbols in my head are fading away, so things are okay, I think" Sam replied with a half smile

"And you Mikeala?" asked Optimus

"Things are getting back to normal, more or less, Wheelie's behaving but I have Bonecrusher to keep him in line" Mikeala replied with a smirk.

"Where is everyone by the way?" Optimus asked, looking to see that the hanger was empty

"Avoiding Ratchet" Sam replied

"Ah, medical checks" Optimus replied, his voice tinged sounding like the process was uncomfortable, he then looked at Sam, his expression changed slightly to one of concern, and yet yet slight puzzlement.

"Sam, would you mind if we talked?" he asked

"About what?" Sam asked utterly confused

"I'll explain later, for now-" Optimus stopped mid sentence as he transformed into his truck form, opening his door to allow Sam to enter "Let's drive"

Sam looked at Optimus, then back at Mikaela

"Sorry, I'll see you later" he said as he kissed her on the lips briefly

"See ya" Mikaela replied as Sam walked over to Optimus and got in, the door closing as he sat down. Optimus then proceeded to drive out of the base and away from the other autobots.

* * *

Throughout the duration of the journey, Optimus was awfully quiet, which made Sam feel all the more uneasy and slightly concerned. Finally he stopped and let Sam out, he then transformed in his mech form, looking out at the horizon.

"So, why did you want to talk to me?" Sam asked as he shifted slightly on his feet.

"How are you really Sam?" Optimus asked, sounding concerned, Sam's eyes widened, he gulped slightly, knowing that Optimus saw right through that lie he told back at the base. It was true, he hadn't fully recovered, not mentally anyway.

"I still see the symbols" Sam replied plainly

"Do you see them a lot?" Optimus asked, seeming persistent

"Yeah, but I'm learning to adapt to it, sort of..." Sam mumbled, he noticed that Optimus had turned away from slightly, muttering something in cybertronian, Sam looked at Optimus, fear swarming around him. Optimus turned back at Sam, and in his hand, was the matrix.

"I didn't know you still had that" Sam said, a little surprised

"I do, but it does not belong to me" Optimus replied as he knelt down to Sam's level, he then handed the matrix over to him, much to Sam's dislike and disbelief.

"No, No, it belongs to you, I'm just the messenger, carrier, person, it doesn't belong to me" Sam gabbled, taking a few steps back.

"Whether you think it is false or not, it does not take away the fact that it is yours" Optimus said as he urged the boy to take it, reluctantly, Sam did.

"Is that it then?" Sam asked looking up at Optimus

"Not exactly" Optimus replied as he got back up "You see, I brought you here because there are others wanting to speak to you"

"Who?" Sam asked, Optimus looked down at him, more particularly, the matrix.

"Them?! The Primes?" Sam questioned, his voice raising slightly, Optimus nodded in response.

"Why?" Sam asked once more.

"You'll find out" Optimus said, earning a sigh from Sam

"How do I speak to them?" Sam asked as he examined the matrix in his hand.

"Try focusing on the light of the matrix" Optimus suggested, Sam looked up at him slightly then down at the matrix and followed Optimus's suggestion.

* * *

As he did, he found the world fading around him, and soon he found himself on a cliff edge, the same one when he encountered the Primes for the first time.

"Greeting Samuel Wittwicky" one of the Primes said as they turned towards him.

"uh, hi" Sam replied, his voice full of unease. "So, what do you want to tell me?"

"Sam, when you died a year ago, we told you that you have all the attributes of a leader, you showed courage and sacrifice, the same attributes we share" one of the primes said approaching Sam

"We also told you that you know little of your past and your future" another one said

"Well who does know about the future?" Sam asked

"True, but yours will be very different to what you simply presume it to be, and it has something to do with your past" the first Prime said

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, his anxiety raising to high levels

"You are unique Sam, far more unique than you think" the Prime said, ignoring Sam's statement completely "And you are needed, not just for your planet's sake, but for cybertron as well"

"You see, Cybertron was doomed to fall so in order for the beings of cybertron to secure their future, they would need a speaker, an ambassador for them to help them secure a home"

"For that to happen, another Prime would be needed"

Seeing where this was going, Sam took several steps back in fear.

"Oh hell no!" he rasped

"Samuel Wittwicky, you are the last prime, the human prime" the primes said, at that moment Sam dropped the matrix and came back.

* * *

As soon as Sam came back, Optimus looked over at him, and by Sam's expression and raising heart rate, he hadn't taken the news well.

"Sam" Optimus said, his voice full of concern, Sam of course didn't reply, he just dropped the matrix and stared out into the distance, his face showing shock and disbelief.

"Sam, talk to me" Optimus urged as he came down to his level "I know this seems wrong and outrageous but it is the truth-"

"Well it is wrong and don't you dare try to convince me otherwise!" Sam shouted back, not looking at Optimus, still looking out into the distance.

"It is not wrong, our brothers do not lie, denying it won't change the fact that it is the truth" Optimus replied

"They are YOUR brothers, not mine, YOURS!" Sam snapped back, making sure there was a strong emphasis on the yours part "Besides I can't be a Prime, I'm a human, I'm nothing special, I'm just Sam, I'm... me" Sam sighed

"And that's why you are a Prime, because you are you" Optimus said, a small smile coming to his face plate "You are unique Sam, since we first met, I could tell you were far different from any other human on this planet"

Sam gulped, this was too much information to take in at once.

"Why? Why was I chosen as a Prime?" Sam rasped

"Primes are not chosen, they are born, you were always a prime, you were not chosen to be one" Optimus replied

"Well what am I supposed to do? My life can't just change like that! What will happen from now, and is that the last I'm going to hear from them, like, oh you're a prime, now bye, bye!" Sam gabbled, panic starting to set in.

"Sam, calm down!" Optimus said sternly "I know this is a lot to take in but you must calm down!"

Sam stopped walking around in circles, like he was since he started panicking, and took a long, uneasy breath. Noting that he was now somewhat calmer than before, Optimus continued.

"I do not think that they would leave you like that, yes, your life will change but I will support you, all of us will, I owe my life, I haven't forgotten that"

Sam was quiet for a bit, it did feel good to know that he would have some support, after all, he would need it.

"Thanks" Sam muttered

"You are welcome friend" Optimus replied as he got back up, a silence then fell between the two, the only sound heard was the sound of the wind.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Sam asked, looking up at Optimus, who did the cybertronian equivalent of a sigh.

"Yes, I did" he replied

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Optimus took some time to think over the question until finally he answered.

"I felt it would be best if the Primes told you themselves, and I felt if I told you, you would not have believed me, and the whole process would have been a lot harder"

"Did you tell anyone?" Sam asked

"Only Ironhide, Prowl and Ratchet, the others don't know yet"

"Not even Bee?"

"No, I will only tell them when you are ready"

"You can tell them, I don't mind" Sam replied in a small voice "We should probably get back anyway"

Optimus smiled slightly and transformed into his truck form.

"You'll find that being the leader does come with advantages" Optimus said as he opened the door for Sam, who could only smile as he entered the truck. Allowing Optimus to take him back to the base.

However, what Sam, or even Optimus, didn't know, was that the Primes were planning more for Sam than simply telling him of his heritage, a lot more than that**.**

* * *

_**Hello, I would just like that I know that this sort of stuff has been done before, but this story is going to be a little different than that, okay? Just bare with me and I hope you enjoy it, okay thanks :)**_


	3. Chapter 2,That Lost and Stranded Feeling

**Chapter 2, That Lost and Stranded Feeling**

* * *

The two made it back in practically no time at all. As soon as they entered the base, Sam was let out and Optimus transformed into his mech form, to their surprise, there was hardly anyone around.

"It's weirdly peaceful" Sam muttered, Optimus, who never really let his guard down, allowed one of his arms to transform in to gun form. However, their paranoia subsided as they heard the roar of some engines.

"In your dreams SLAG!" the unmistakable voice of Sunstreaker called out as he raced past the two and out of the base. Following him was Ratchet who quickly transformed into his mech form just in front of the gates.

"You can't avoid it Sunstreaker!" Ratchet shouted to him

"Just watch me!" the distance voice of Sunstreaker called out before disappearing into the distance. Ratchet sighed with intense irritation before turning to the two.

"Not everyone is keen on your medical checks are they Ratchet?" Sam said with a slight smirk.

"No, but it would be highly unlikely that they would conduct one themselves" Ratchet replied with irration tinged in his voice. "It looks like you're next then Optimus"

Optimus sighed with slight annoyance before leaving towards the med bay.

"Have fun" Sam teased before he too left to go find Mikaela again.

* * *

As he walked on, Sam's smile quickly subsided as he thought back to the panic worthy conversation with the Primes. Surely it couldn't be true, yet deep down he knew it was. But what does that mean then? What would he have to do?

Act as a leader?

Fight?

And to act as their ambassador, what do they mean by that?! They already have Optimus, surely he's enough, why do they need him as well!? What could he do more? Apart from being a human, and knowing somewhat about the Autobots and their home world, Cybertron, what else was there!? It was one thing to aid them in battle, it was another to be their ambassador.

The very thought of it made Sam's stomach clench up with anxiety.

He quickly forced on a smile as he saw his girlfriend once more, she had moved from the hanger to the soldiers quarters, she was talking with Lennox and Epps, but her attention soon turned to Sam as he approached the three.

"There you are, so what was that about?" Mikaela asked with a smile, Sam paused as he thought about whether or not to tell her the very unbelievable, doubtful news.

"It was nothing really" Sam managed to choke out, a nervous smile on his face, perhaps this wasn't the best time and place to tell her, especially with so many people around. Mikaela frowned slightly, knowing that he wasn't telling the entire truth. As did Lennox and Epps, the trio were curious, if not slightly concerned for the boy, they wanted to know the truth.

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter" Epps hissed "What really went on?!" Sam sighed, he looked around him before leaning in slighter.

"Not here, not now, I'll tell you, but not yet, I still got to figure this out myself, okay?" Sam said, the three of them nodded in understanding, knowing that it wasn't just them looking for answers.

Anxieties quickly faded away as the four settled down and just chilled for a bit, after all, it had been just about a year since they last met, and that wasn't the best of times for a catch up.

However, just as their paranoia was at their least, which was very rare for these soldiers, a huge blast was heard from the autobot hanger. Immediately, all forms of paranoia kicked, mixed in with some high adrenaline, the soldiers ran out of their quarters, a full set of highly advanced weaponry at their disposable. Armed and ready, the soldiers arrived at the hanger. Fearful that their base was discovered, they put up their arms.

Thankfully, and if not annoyingly, it wasn't a feared Decepticon attack but instead a simple, yet incredibly irritating mishap from the twins.

"My bad" spoke out Mudflap from the smoke caused by the blast.

"What the hell is the matter wit' you!?" his twin shouted at him, hitting him over the head.

"You two are pathetic excuses for autobots" spoke out the voice of Ironhide from behind the soldiers.

"When the hell did you get here?" Lennox questioned in confusion, as none of them actually heard him arrive at the scene.

"I've been here for 2.5 earth minutes" Ironhide replied, looking down slightly at Lennox.

"You know, for giant metal beings, they are as silent as hell!" Epps commented to Lennox, who could only agree with a nod.

"Well, I guess we'll just let you deal with this then" Lennox said as he lowered his gun and started to walk away from the scene.

"Why particularly me!?" Ironhide protested, Lennox sighed, the concept of a figure of speak still wasn't clear to them.

"I meant, that my men and I will leave and you or some other autobot can deal with those two" Lennox replied, before leaving with his men back into the hanger.

* * *

Sam was the last of the men to leave, but he was stopped by someone calling his name.

"Sam" Ironhide spoke out, Sam stopped in his steps and turned to face the weapons expert, who had now lowered down to get a closer look at the boy. "How are you feeling?" Usually Sam would be surprised if not slightly concerned that Ironhide would be asking about his current mood, but as he was one of the only few who knew about the Primes reveal about Sam.

"Confused, lost, I think those are the best words to describe it" Sam replied with a gulp, he wasn't looking at Ironhide directly, more like out in the distance, as if he was more in his thoughts than actually in the conversation.

"I do not know what it feels like to be in your current situation, but I have seen it happen before" Ironhide said "Don't cower away from it, I have seen what happens when you do, and it is not an experience you should live through, accept it, it will be... easier"

"Easier how?" Sam asked, a tinge of anger in his voice

"Easier as in it will save a lot of time and loss, and I believe you understand what I mean by that" Ironhide responded, Sam looked up at him and nodded slightly, of course he knew what he meant, how could he not understand! If he didn't own up to it, nothing would be accomplished, whatever was meant to be accomplished that is. As a result, it would cause loss, possibly loss in life.

"Good, I'm glad you do" Ironhide replied, Sam then began to walk away when he once again stopped.

"Sam, if Optimus could get through it, you can" Ironhide called out, this time, Sam was surprised, and doubtful

"I'm nothing like Optimus" Sam muttered, this earned him a somewhat half chuckle from Ironhide.

"You didn't know him before he was a Prime, he was not like he is today, trust me"

Sam looked at him with a doubtful look still plastered on his face, he shrugged with a sigh before leaving to head back to Mikela, Lennox and Epps, leaving Ironhide to deal with the twins.

* * *

That night, Sam had a restless night. His dreams weren't really dreams at all. In his self-conscious, he found himself floating in this web like design, all around him were words, phrases that filled each link, some having images or pieces of film, and their were voices, so many voices that he couldn't make sense of it all. The more he looked around and tried to make sense of all of it, but it was all very confusing and over whelming, finally, he was able to make some sort of judgement.

Perhaps he was visualizing the world wide web, this made some sort of sense as he had seen images and phrases concerning current and pass events, after all, nearly all of human history was in the internet.

However his theory was broken as some of the voices sounded alien, an alien language he knew too well.

Cybertronian.

Whatever he was being shown, it was far bigger than simply the internet. But for now, Sam had enough, he needed out! He took a hold of his arm and started pinching it hardly, until finally he woke up, practically gasping for breath.

"What the fuck?!"


	4. Chapter 3First Step in Unknown Territory

**Chapter 3, First Step in Unknown Territory**

* * *

Still in need of air, Sam tried his best to calm himself down. He knew being a panicked state wouldn't help at all, but that was easier said than done.

It just didn't make any sense, usually he would see the symbols flickering on and off, like a fading light bulb, but nothing like this, it was never this intense, never this strange...

Not to mention it would never, ever haunt to the extent of his dreams!

Sam heard a rustling beside him, it was Mikeala waking up.

"Are you alright?" she mummered tiredly, Sam glanced over in her direction, she gently pulled her messy hair out of her eyes so she could see him clearly.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare" Sam replied nervously, trying to break a smile to prove his point. Mikeala cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, but she was too tired to protest, so she slowly closed her eyes again and mummered

"If you say so" Sam then fell back on the bed and faced towards her, a sincere smile appearing on his face. Mikeala's eyes opened once more, a concerned and stern look on her face.

"You would tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?" she asked

"Of course" Sam replied, a small smile grew on Mikeala's face.

"Good" and with that she fell back to sleep.

Sam, on the other hand, did not or well could not. He was worried, well more scared, that dream frightened, shocked him. But the big question was, was it really dream?

Was in fact reality, a realistic vision that really did happen?

The question swarmed around Sam's mind for ages.

* * *

Finally, dawn arose on Diego Garcia, Sam grudgingly got out of bed, leaving Mikeala in peace, knowing he would be risking his life if he was to even nudge her. Slowly, he walked over to the showers and commenced drenching himself in the water falling onto him, letting the cool water clear his mind, and wake him up.

Once he was awake and clean, Sam made his way over to the autobot hanger, not bothering to have breakfast, which was in fact quite strange for him to say the least. When he arrived, he saw Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl talking amongst one another, although they soon stopped when they noticed Sam's presence in the room.

"I can leave if you want, let you finish your conversation" Sam said, not wanting to be rude.

"We were just finishing" Optimus said, Sam looked at the three sceptically, it was obvious that whatever they were talking about, he was not allowed to know, or at least not yet.

The three broke off, leaving to do their own duties, Optimus walked up to Sam, he crouched down, opening his palm, letting Sam climb on, which he happily accepted. He let Sam settle on his shoulder, before he walked out of the hanger.

Sam braved to look down, he had forgotten just how high Optimus was...

The two walked out of the hanger, the sun now rising on the horizon, the deep orange light setting the sky alight, it was quite beautiful, it felt like the world had just stood still in that very moment.

That was until the infuriating scream of Mikeala was heard.

"WHEELIE, I'M GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR OPTICS WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" she screeched, Optimus gave Sam a quizzical look, Sam couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Don't wake up Mikeala if she doesn't have to" he said with a look that spoke out 'I've been there don't do it!'

In nearly no time at all, Wheelie raced passed them in his alt mode, Mikeala running after him, daggers in her eyes. But she soon stopped realizing it was a waste of time to chase on after him.

"Morning" Sam said with grin, Mikeala just glared up at him, she turned away and walked back to the human quarters.

* * *

Once the little scene was over, Optimus walked over to a remote part of the base, it was time to talk.

"How are you feeling Sam?" he asked, Sam paused for a moment, not able to find the right emotion to what he was feeling.

"Lost, confused I guess you could say" he replied

"That is one of the most toughest feelings to combat" Optimus commented

"Yeah" Sam sighed in response

"Do not want you to think that you are expected to change because of this" Optimus spoke out

"How can I not?" Sam answered defensively "This is huge, my whole life has practically been determined for me and you're telling me to simply brush it off?"

"No, of course not, I'm simply saying that you are not expected to start acting like a leader" Optimus replied calmly "At least not yet"

"What do you mean, not yet?"

"There will be a time where you will be expected to be a leader, not only for us but for your planet as well"

A silence hung over the two as Sam thought about what he had just said, was he capable of that? How far did Optimus believe in him? Would he let him down?

"Just promise me one thing" Sam said finally

"Of course"

"I'm going to stay human, no matter what, I have may have been born a prime, but I was also born human, and I intend to stay that way"

"I promise, you will stay human, nothing about that will change about you, anymore that I am not becoming human"

"Thank you"

"Before we finish, there is one last thing I want to speak to you about" Optimus added

"What is it?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If we are brothers as the primes have said, then it has lead me to believe that we share a brother bond"

"What does that mean?" Sam asked once more

"On Cybertron, family, and mates share bonds between their sparks, which tie one another emotionally, brings them closer so to speak, as we are brothers, it could mean that we too share a bond"

'You are literally contradicting what I have just asked of you!' Sam thought, but he let Optimus carry on

"Which means that?" Sam urged

"Which means that emotionally we are tied, what you feel, I will feel, the same the other way around"

"Can it be blocked?" Sam asked, too quickly for Optimus's liking.

"Yes, it can, it can also be severed, but only if one of us offlines, or if the one of us severs it themselves, but that would cause physical pain for the both of us" Optimus replied, the topic clearly causing distress for him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so abrupt" Sam apologized, sensing his sorrow. The first spark of their bond.

"It's alright boy" Optimus replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"This is all a bit new for me, I feel like I'm stepping into unknown territory" Sam said, staring out into the distance.

"You shouldn't fear it Sam, embrace it, you will find it will become easier to handle" Optimus replied

"I suppose, I guess that was the most drastic bombshell I'll get" Sam said.

"I hope so Sam, I hope so"


End file.
